Labios azules cantando desde el fondo
by delayedGeeks
Summary: Vriska Serket, valla personaje que es esa chica. Cuando ella analice las acciones que la llevaron hasta ahí entenderá que no todo en la vida es ganar. ADVERTENCIA: Tiene spoiler del comic.


ADVERTENCIA: Tiene spoiler del comic. Antes de despegar

He de admitir que me he pasado un poco con mis compañeros de equipo en este juego. pero para ganar se necesita tomar medidas, algunas no fueron tan exageradas como seguro todos piensan. Desde el principio estuve concentrada y tuve mi mente centrada en ganar. estaba completamente determinada a ganar y a llevarlos a todos con migo a la victoria pero no dejaría que ninguno se interpusiera. por eso cuando supe que Tavros era un obstáculo, tuve que deshacerme de el. Me dolió, y eso me enojo. estaba haciendo algo que era necesario, tengo que ser fuerte. No puedo dejar que este tipo de cosas me afecte, es completamente normal si lo apuñalaba y arrojaba al vacío, después de todo, ese sangre-baja me desafió y yo al estar por encima de él en el homoespectro tenia derecho a hacerlo. Aun así sentí la culpa carcomiendo mis sentidos cuando me retiraba de el lugar de los hechos haciendo de cuenta que no sentía nada por la muerte de tan insignificante criatura que quería matarme. Vuela puppa, vuela. Ese momento me sabia a perder una partida de Flarp, me sabia a las telarañas de mi lusus, me olía a cobre, me sentía pesada, me sentía algo rota. Una que otra ves considere dejar que Tavros llegase a una relación roja con migo, pero el idiota tuvo que arruinarlo intentando matarme. Bueno, nada tan malo como lo que me esta haciendo la Maryam. Solo no lo puedo creer, es mi moirail, pero me a dejado de hablar. ahora me ignora sin motivo alguno. Enserio, ¿Que clase de moirail hace eso?. Parece que ella también me abandono. Me deprime bastante eso, con ella podía contar para lo que fuera, y no me juzgaba como una loca homicida. La extraño, ya no quiere escuchar mis planes de batalla, ni lo inútil que me parece Karkat que intenta liderar un equipo que no controla por que esta muy ocupado llorando, aunque hace lo que puede. Al parecer tengo toda la suerte que puedo robar, pero esa suerte no me devuelve a mi exmatesprite ni a mi moirail, ni a mi hermana de juegos. Terezi parece que le afecto mucho que arrojase a tavros por un acantilado, aunque no fue mi culpa, el idiota molesto del texto en blanco no paraba de molestar. En caso, eso no le afectaba a ella. entonces, ¿Por qué le molesto tanto al punto de romper nuestra hermandad?

En fin, no es como si eso importe mucho en este momento, después de todo planeo en un rato ir a por Jack Noir, tengo la suerte de mi lado y nada me fallara. Estoy nerviosa, pero aun así no lo demostrare, no dejare que nadie vea que en realidad existe miedo dentro de mi, miedo de morir, miedo de perder, miedo de fallar, miedo de fallarle a mis amigos. Llevare a mi equipo al final de esto, ganare aunque no sea la líder en esta ocasión, pero yo seré quien termine esto.

Un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos y al ver mi computador veo un mensaje de John. Automáticamente le contesto y le confieso mi plan. Lo noto preocupado, es normal, después de todo es probable que muera. quien no extrañaría a alguien tan genial? seguro John debe estar pensando _"¡oh Jegus!, ¿Que are si Vriska muere? aun no le he confesado cuanto la amo, pero, ¿Como podría decirle?. Es imposible que ella quiera a alguien taaaaaaaan palurdo como yo. La necesito. Pero ella es muy hábil y valiente. ¡seguro no tendrá problema alguno!"_ si, seguro estará pensando eso. Él es el único que no me ha abandonado, y creo tener sentimientos rojos por él... ¿o tal vez solo estoy muy confundida?. No lo se, pero aun así eso no significa que o pueda molestarle, después de todo creo que el me corresponde tales sentimientos. Es mas, estoy tan segura que le pediré una cita humana, lo que sea que sea eso. Cuando se lo pedí él parecía algo dudoso, pero al final acepto. ¡esto es emocionante!. Creo que ya deje de sentirme tan sola, por un momento casi olvide que tengo un buen amigo al otro lado de la pantalla, que estará esperando a que yo vuelva con la cabeza de Jack Noir en mis manos. Es genial poder contar con alguien nuevamente, todos me abandonaron cuando yo solo intento conseguir la victoria y acabar este juego. Al menos se que Egbert ara algo productivo mientra estoy salvándole el culo a todos mis compañeros traicioneros, ¿y me dicen a mi villana?, Ja!. EN caso, cuanto terminemos todo esto, probablemente vivamos en el planeta de los humanos y pueda tener mi cita terrestre con John, le prometí no matar a nadie ni destruir cosas o algo no habitual de los terrícolas que pueda asustarle, solo tratare de ser, ¿humana?. Tal ves el conozca a ese maravilloso humano que llama Nicholas Cage, es el único humano que esta por encima de el resto de su torpe raza alienigena. Seria una cita perfecta, aun que si hubiesen algunos juegos de azar y cadáveres creo que seria lo mas épico de la historia troll.

Desde hace un rato estoy caminando hacia el exterior del meteorito mientras le escribo a Egbert en Trollian, y mientras avanzo siento a alguien acercarse, lo cual no me preocupa. Ya se quien es después de todo, y tengo toda la suerte con migo. Estoy ya en un campo abierto para poder despegar al espacio en busca de ese bastardo, pero alguien llega; ¡Oh!, miren que tenemos acá, a mi exhermana desafiándome. Este día esta lleno cada vez de mas estupideces ¿o es cosa de mi imaginación?, otra vez un compañero de equipo desafiándome. Parece que nadie entiende que y tengo toda la suerte. Lanzo una moneda, ¿otra vez con esos juegos de suerte?, ya, enserio, parece que mi titulo de Ladrona de la luz no le suena a nadie de nada. La moneda cae, y siento el frió metal en mi espalda, atravesándola hasta el punto que puedo ver la punta de la espada llena de mi sangre cerulea. Parece asustada por la decisión que tomo, de sus agallas, de tanta sangre. Aun puedo hablar con Egbert, pero no le diré que estoy muriendo, eso seria desastroso, no quiero que me vea como la fracasada que ahora mismo se que soy. Solo puedo pensar en que falle, le falle a mi equipo, no logre calcular todo perfectamente, no gane el juego, no pude tener esa cita con John. No pude verle, una ultima vez.

Esto fue un experimento intentando ponerme en el lugar de Vriska a medida que pasa una pequeña parte del comic, que podría continuar. -Balu


End file.
